The Taste Of Your Love
by AlexAndPiper
Summary: The beginning of Alex & Piper. Scenes taken from OITNB. What were they before they were inmates? What made Piper so special? The beginning of love. Rated M for language and sexual material (Lesbian).
1. Terrible Wasn't It?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**(Sorry guys most of this chapter is a flashback scene from S2; E10. But I hope you like it.)**

It had been a couple weeks sense Alex had met Piper and she had been on her mind sense, despite the small feeling of guilt that stung at the back of her mind, reminding her she had a girlfriend now, despite the many dates her and Piper had gone on… but things were complicated. She hadn't intended to take Piper back to her room but… it was a little late to say no. She watched as Piper pulled her shirt up over her head and Alex felt her heart flutter a bit. What was it about this woman that drew her in.

Piper flashed a smile at Alex as she slowly slid her pants to the floor, causing Alex to take a deep breath. Her heartbeat frantically in her chest. This is all she had hoped for. She took a step closer, her eyes taking Piper in.

"You're beautiful." She murmured in her ear, kissing her neck. Piper moaned softly, arching her body into Alex's. Alex sighed, her hand running down her back until it settled at her waistline. Piper smiled and pushed her lips into Alex's, her kiss immediately turning frantic, their tongues searching one another.

Alex pushes Piper to the bed, pulling the blankets over them as she lands above her. A smirk plays across her face and Piper's eyes sparkle with delight and nervousness. Alex places a kiss on her neck, trailing down over her breasts, to her tender stomach until she reaches her waistline. From there her tongue plays across her skin, softly making its way down.

Piper moaned and pushed against Alex, one hand reaching up to grab the back of the bed. Alex smirked against her skin, her tongue roaming, exploring. She ran a finger close to Piper's entrance, pushing one finger in gently just enough to get a rise out of Piper.

Ten minutes passed and she could feel Piper tensing, her moaning closer together and stronger than before. Her body was clenching and she waited eagerly as Piper fell over the brink, her body shaking in delight. Alex laughed softly, making her way up towards Piper, wiping her mouth against one arm, trying her hardest to get the hair out of her face.

"Oh my god." Alex sighed, chuckling softly. "Horrible wasn't it?" she laughed.

"The worst." Piper responded, breathless. Alex leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Piper pulled away briefly "You're really bad at that." She smiled, pulling Alex back in. "Can I do you?" Piper questioned.

"You don't have to ask." Alex responded, laughing softly as she kissed Piper briefly.

"I've never really…" Piper starts. Alex shifts, laying beside Piper.

"Gone down on a woman before?" she asked, her eyes slightly shocked.

"I mean… no." Piper replied, a small smile on her face.

"What kind of a Lesbian are you?" Alex asks with a laugh.

"The boob touching kind." Piper responds, shifting slightly. Alex laughs, hovering over Piper.

"Alright, well, are you ready to take the plunge? So to speak." Alex asks, smiling whole heartedly at Piper.

"Are you gonna coach me through it?"

"Yeah." Alex remarks Kissing Piper, thrown off slightly by the ringing of her phone. "Oh shit." She mumbles against Piper's lips, reluctantly pulling away. She sits up, reaching over to look at her phone. Mercy, one of her mules, name pops up one the screen. "Shit" she repeats staring, putting her glasses on quickly. "What time was I in Amsterdam?"

"I have no idea." Piper responds, running a hand through Alex's hair, completely distracted.

"Alright um, give me a second. I'm sorry it's business. I'll be right back." She remarks between kisses as she gets herself out of the bed. She heads towards the Kitchen "Want a glass of water?" she calls back but barely listens to Piper's response, the phone ringing still until she is out of hearing range.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks swiftly.

"We have a problem." Mercy responds, her voice hushed.

"What the fuck did you do Mercy?" she growls into the phone.

"ALEX!" Piper screams. Alex freezes and darts towards the room.

"I'll call you back." She barks, slamming the phone shut. As she walks in, setting the phone on the dresser, she sees her girlfriend on top of Piper.

"Jesus, what the fuck!? Sylvia!" Alex yells, running to Piper's aid, grabbing Sylvia by the shoulders. "Stop, Sylvia Stop it Sylvi! Shit!" Alex throws Sylvia from Piper, leaning down immediately to help Piper to her feet.

"Bitch!" Sylvia exclaims glaring at Piper.

"She attacked me!" Piper squeals, holding the sheets tight against her naked body.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Sylvia spouts, her anger aimed at Alex.

"Stop, Piper…"

"She just broke in here."

"I LIVE HERE!" Sylvia shouts. Piper looks to Alex, confused.

"She does." Alex replies, her voice shaky, unsure how to handle things. She isn't good with this relationship deal.

"That's my girlfriend, you whore." Sylvia states angrily. Pointing to Alex. "Now get her the fuck out of here."

"Okay I will." Alex replies, trying to usher Sylvia out of the room "I'm gonna get her out of here and then we're gonna talk."

"I SAID GET HER OUT. NOW." Sylvia shouts, turning and walking away from Alex.

"Sylvi. Come on, Sylvi." Alex pleas, fallowing Sylvia to the door but ultimately turning back to Piper. Piper hold her hand to her face, confusion dancing in her eyes.

"Your girlfriend?" she questions, stunned.

"It's complicated, Piper." Alex replies, which is all she had been thinking about. All she ever thought about since she met Piper. Every single date she had gone on with Piper made her question her relationship.

"This is so fucked up." Piper whispers, rushing to collect her clothes.

"I'm sorry I should have said something." Alex tries, her apology meaning very little to Piper. Piper glares up at her.

"You think?"

"Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?" Alex questions, noticing some obvious swelling in Piper's face. She reaches to look as Piper turns, attempting to throw on her clothes.

"She punched me in the face, yes it hurts!" she remarks, her voice cracking. "Fuck. Where is my other shoe." Piper searches frantically, Alex joining her.

"I just… I, I, I kept seeing you around and, and you know I liked you. And then when you called…" Alex starts.

"Okay, stop it. Please don't. You're making it worse." Piper says, looking around the room frantically.

"Here." Alex hands her her bra, keeping her yes towards the floor, away from Piper's. "Did you find your other shoe?" She asks, looking down.

"Forget it." Piper remarks, walking towards the door.

"You can't walk home without your shoes." Alex shouts. Piper freezes and turns around, facing Alex. Alex shrugs, her voice slightly nervous "They're nice… shoes." Piper throws the shoe to the ground in frustration.

"They're from Marshalls. Fuck you." She states, slamming the door behind her as she walks out. Alex falls back to the bed, her black t-shirt barley covering her. Placing her head in her palms she lets out a sigh. She fucked things up majorly, she knew that. She stood up, ready to talk to Sylvia. Fix things if she could, despite her lack of interest in this girlfriend of hers.


	2. I Want To Taste What You Taste Like

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OITNB CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. **

**(Again a scene from OITNB S2; E10 and there will be one more in the third chapter before they are gone for awhile. Of course I plan on having a couple of other scenes later on because you know… gotta follow the story line and It's a damn good one! Let me know what you think and if I should continue.) **

Two days of non-stop thoughts about Piper. Alex laid in bed next to Sylvia who was fast asleep, oblivious to her girlfriends treacherous thoughts. The clock read 5 O'clock, almost time to head out for the night, party some. Part of her hoped… wished that she would see Piper, despite the fact that her brain shouted at her how much Piper had to hate her.

She forced herself to sit up and get dressed. She threw on some jeans and a sexy black shirt; show a little cleavage but not too much. She shook Sylvia awake and left the room. Sylvia dressed quickly and rushed out into the other room, running a hand through her somewhat wild hair. It settled almost immediately as she threw a smile at Alex. Alex flashed a grin of her own.

"Ready?" Alex asked, watching as Sylvia stepped towards her.

"Whenever you are." She remarked, reaching up, her lips meeting Alex's. Alex smiled, but somewhere in side she wanted those lips to be Piper's and immediately she felt somewhat guilty and instead of focusing on it, she pulled away and walked out the door to the car.

Sylvia followed behind, climbing into the passenger seat as Alex started the car. Alex immediately turned on the radio, discouraging conversation and hushing her own minds rambling. She had never felt so strongly for a girl, ever. And as she drove, despite her attempts to muffle her thoughts of Piper, she couldn't help but fantasize.

They were at the bar by 5:30, sitting at their usual table, laughing and drinking with a few friends. Alex played right into her usual self but her mind was far from the girl on her arm and the boys joking with them. She was so involved in her own thoughts that she completely missed Piper as she walked towards the Bathroom.

Piper had been watching her from the bar, intrigued by Alex, despite the recent happenings. Piper had already chosen to forgive her and once she watched Alex head towards the bathroom, she had to follow.

Alex heard the footsteps but thought nothing until she heard the hushed 'hey' behind her. She turned, stunned to see Piper standing before her. She did a once over before replying with her own "Hey". Piper took a step closer, glancing towards the table where Sylvia was all but oblivious to Alex's misdoings. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

Piper glanced around, almost looking for a reason to be there. "Oh… I just um… I heard about the Burlesque Joe." She remarked, smiling at Alex.

"Oh" Alex chuckled.

"You?" Piper asked, meeting Alex's eyes. Alex lost focus for a moment but regained it quickly.

"My friend Rachael's in it. She does this routine with a raver model puppet." Alex states, laughing softly, "It's surprisingly sexy." She laughs, Piper joining her. Alex lets out a briefer chuckle, running a hand through her hair nervously as they meet eyes yet again. Piper, not so subtly, glances down at Alex's lips, making Alex's heart race. All Alex wants to do is reach out and kiss Piper but she restrains herself.

Instead she decides to go for another apology. "Look, I'm really sorry about that night Piper, I'm not a shady person." She says, shaking her head. Piper looks away briefly.

"Oh. Come on, don't worry about it." She starts, moving in closer to Alex until they are standing across from one another. "I mean, I've never been punched before. That was probably a good life experience." Alex chuckled at Piper as Piper flashed her a smile.

"I meant it when I said that things were complicated. I'm new to this whole relationship thing you know? I don't know the rules." Alex retorts, glancing away for a split second.

"That's the whole problem isn't it? Rules aren't any fun." Piper replies. Alex meets her eyes just as the door to the bathroom opens, but neither steps for it. They let the door shut as Alex moves in closer. Piper looks down for a second, her eyes deep in thought. "Listen, I don't want to stand in the way of true love. I mean if that is your future wife out there by all means, tell me to back off. But you pursued me, and I liked it. I've –" Piper stutters, shooting glances at Alex's lips "I've never felt –" she pauses. Alex raises her eyebrow and smiles, feeling somewhat accomplished, forgetting completely about Sylvia waiting for her. "You know I've never really thought of myself as a very sexual person, but ever sense-" She freezes again and moves in close, whispering Alex's ear "I wanna taste what you taste like."

Alex's heart stops, she holds her breath as Piper pulls away with a small smile. She flicks the hair from her face and nervously moves in to kiss Piper. Piper kisses back and suddenly her body felt hot and the kiss becomes urgent. Alex desperately moves her hands to grope at Piper's chest as Piper reaches out to grasp Alex's face. Alex pulls her face away only to open the bathroom door. She steps in, smiling at Piper who follows after. Alex closes the door, locks it, and returns to kissing Piper.

Piper pulls at Alex's shirt, removing it as she caresses her breast, running one hand down over her hips playing with her waistline. She undoes Alex's pants eagerly and pushes them down. Alex abides, her own hands exploring Piper though she removes only Piper's shirt, knowing that this is not about fucking Piper but the opposite.

Piper nervously trails kisses down Alex's stomach, reaching her waistline and pausing, unsure where to go from here. Alex chuckles softly, running a hand through Piper's hair.

"Just do what feels right." She remarked, a smirk playing across her face. Piper glares playful but trails down to Alex's clit, running her tongue along her slit. Alex moans, pulling at Piper's hair. Piper smiles, repeating the movement only rougher, causing Alex to grip at the sink. "Piper… Fuck." She groans, her hand entangled in Piper's hair.

Piper pulls Alex to the brink before moving away. Alex's hormones fall slightly and she groans in annoyance as Piper returns. The annoyance is short lived as pleasure rushes through her body again. Alex moves her body into Piper, her breathing heavy and raspy. The second time she reaches the brink Piper pushes her over, pulling away. She wipes her face against her arm and smiles up at Alex. Alex tries catching her breath but returns the smile full heartedly.

"Damn… are you sure you've never done that before?" Alex questions. Piper nods innocently as she hands Alex her clothing.

"Never. Was it okay? Was it good?" she asked nervously. Alex laughed, pulling her close, her lips meeting Piper's.

"Amazing." She mumbles against her lips. Piper smiles and pulls back, meeting Alex's eyes. "If I… I mean if I end this would you… maybe wanna go out with me? I know it's a long shot but why the fuck not?" she asked, laughing. Piper smiled and nodded.

"Like I said, rules are no fun." Piper laughed, Alex smirked then turned towards the door, grabbing Piper's hand.

"Come on." She commanded, walking out of the bathroom, ignoring the stares they got on the way towards the table. She dropped Piper's hand, motioning for her to stay as she walked towards Sylvia. Sylvia smiled but the smile faded immediately as she saw the look on Alex's face. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing Piper fiddling her thumbs.

"Alex I swear to God if you go home with that whore again, we are –" Alex put a finger to her lip, silencing her.

"Over. We are over." She finished, glancing at the hushed gentlemen surrounding them. Sylvia looked stunned, hurt, and as much as the guilt pounded in Alex's head, she couldn't change her mind. She may have liked Sylvia, but she loved Piper. There was a difference.

She turned from Sylvia, ignoring the pleas behind her as she reached for Piper's hand. Piper took it, avoiding the scene at the table, her eyes focused ahead and walked out of the bar, feeling more like a bitch than normal but accomplished non-the-less. Alex turned to Piper and kissed her, soft and slow.


	3. I Don't Say That To Everyone

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OITNB CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

**(Like I said last scene for a few chapters. Thanks for the comments and likes guys!)**

Alex slowly awoke from the dizzying coma of sleep to find Piper staring down at her. Considering how many times Piper had stayed over while Sylvia was away, she had never caught her watching her sleep.

"What?" she questioned, smiling. Piper returned the smile, running a hand through her hair.

"So, I was to distracted last night to talk to you." Piper remarked, smirking down at Alex. Alex shrugged,

"I'm fucking brilliant at distraction." She replied with a chuckle. Piper shook her leaning in to kiss Alex softly.

"So Sylvia left a flaming bag of shit on my porch that night." She started, then looked down at Alex. "Do you think she's gonna murder me? Just how unstable is this Sylvia person?" Piper asked. Alex rolled to her side, still groggy with sleep.

"It was a joke." Alex laughed, reaching for her glasses. Unsure what exactly Piper was trying to get out of this.

"It was not a joke. It was a very clear message: I know what you did bitch and I want you to know that I know. " Piper said nervously. Alex turned over, reaching her hands out to Piper.

"Look, being with you was my choice, I was unhappy." She yawned, her voice sounding exhausted. Piper smiled down and Alex felt herself warm somewhat despite her lack of desire to discuss these topics this early in the morning.

"And then I took advantage of that." Piper replied with a half smile. Alex found the comment hilarious.

"I'm a grown up, Piper" Alex laughed, messing with her glasses.

"Do you think that she's gonna come after me?" Piper questioned, looking away nervously. Alex set her glasses on the side table, laughing silently at Piper's worry.

"Look, I think that she needed to get it out of her system, alright? Sometimes you gotta rage in order to move on." Alex replied, caressing her arm gently. She let her eyes wonder slightly, though Piper seemed oblivious.

"Did you love her?" Piper questioned and Alex new she was feeling guilty, but Alex wasn't. She was happy with Piper. Something she wasn't with Sylvia. Just content.

"No… But I love you." Alex remarked, meeting Piper's eyes. Piper smiled looking down at Alex.

"You do?" she questioned, her voice sounding nervous as she crawled back into bed beside Alex. Alex felt a smile play across her lips and laughed, running a hand through Piper's hair.

"I don't say that to everyone… you have to say it back." Alex replied, she felt herself getting nervous.

"I love you, too." Piper replied with a gentle smile. Alex grasped her face gently and kissed her. She let her hand trail down Piper's spine, settling in the small of her back and pulling her close. Alex pulled away briefly, meeting Piper's eyes.

"Don't worry okay? I'll protect you Pipe's" She whispered, kissing Piper's neck gently. Her phone buzzed beside her, making Piper pull away. With a sigh, she turned herself over and picked it up. "Hold on." She remarked, climbing out of bed and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mercy, what's up?" she asked, keeping her voice hushed.

"Matt's got 20 pounds of heroin stashed in his basement. 20 pounds of our shit!" she growled on the other line.

"What!?" Alex exclaimed, anger bubbling inside her. "That was supposed to be shipped off two days ago! Kupra is going to be pissed." She hissed.

"Don't I fucking know it."

"How did you find out about this?" she asked, curious.

"Dalia called. She said she didn't get her full order. I told her to give me a day and I'd check for her, so called you immediately. I approached Matt about it and he got pissed, telling me he deserved it or some shit like that." Mercy replied. Alex felt her heart stutter. This is why she hated bringing new people in, they always thought they deserved her crap. She glanced back at the bedroom where Piper was waiting so patiently.

"Alright, we will be down in a few." She commented. There was a hush from the other end of the line.

"We? Are you bringing Sylvia?" she questioned.

"No. Piper." Alex replied, clicking the phone shut before she could say anything else. She rushed back to the room, searched through her closet and pulled out a lengthy black dress, tossing it to Piper.

"What's this?" Piper asked, glancing down at the glimmering dress.

"Errand." Alex responded, awaiting Piper's disapproval.

"For your drug ring crap?" she asked, her eyes tracing over Alex's half naked body.

"Uh… well… yes." Alex remarked, turning towards her, her green eyes falling to Piper's lips before working their way back up to her eyes. Piper nodded, debating whether to fight this or let it slide, she chose the latter, getting to her feet and shimmying into the silk dress.

"Alright, but I don't want to get involved Alex." She remarked gently, trying not to sound annoyed with Alex's constant pushing. Alex nodded.

"No problem." She replied this smirked "Go do you're hair, it looks like shit." She laughed. Piper glared, running a nervous hand through her mess of tangles.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute." She replied, heading straight for the bathroom. Alex pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a black v-neck, sliding into them. She looked well dressed, albeit not as fancy as Piper but that was the point. Piper was her mistress as far as anyone else was concerned… for now. But she couldn't hide her love for long or she'd lose Piper and she knew it.


	4. Fcking Brilliant At It

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OITNB CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

**(Please let me know what you think =) and if I should keep writing or not)**

"**I'm good at moving large amounts of Heroin. Like really fucking brilliant at it." –Alex Vause**

Alex glanced sideways over at Piper as she drove, her eyes skimming Piper's beautiful body. Piper flushed, feeling Alex's eyes skim over her as she ran a anxious hand through her hair,

"Like what you see?" she flirted, grinning momentarily. Alex snickered in her maniacal way and looked to Piper.

"Always." She chuckled, returning her eyes to the road. Her face fell as they approached the two-story house that belonged to Matt. The blue paint fading somewhat, the yard green with grass. Two Rottweiler dogs sat, chained in the front yard, protecting his house from intruders… or police.

"This is it." Alex pronounced, getting out swiftly. She walked promptly to the other side of the car, opening the door for Piper as she reached in, grasping her hand to pull her up. Their lips met temporarily, Alex's way of expressing her appreciation, before turning towards the house.

Alex held Piper's hand resolutely in her own, her heart beat racing. She loathed the confrontation with the mules; especially one's involving her packages of Heroin. Alex hammered on the door, waiting impatiently, her foot drumming against the ground. Matt appeared at the door, opening it with a minor look of shock on his face.

"Vause… what are you doing here?" he questioned, feigning innocence but Alex saw right through his charade.

"Cut the crap, Matt. I have 20 pounds of Heroin that disappeared on a delivery. YOUR delivery." She snarled, crossing her arms. Piper fidgeted her thumbs uncomfortably, stopping only with a brief nudge from Alex, her way of telling Piper to relax.

"And you think that's my problem? What if the pick up misplaced it and is playing you out for more?" he inquired. Alex scoffed. Newbies. Alex strode forward, her body close to his.

"Do you think a pick up I have operated with for four years would pull some shit like that? Are you a fucking idiot? You desire money, you gotta pull your weight and that doesn't mean embezzling from our distributions." She indicated, her voice low and foreboding. Matt stepped back, running a hand through his hair uneasily.

"I mean it, Alex. I don't have your damn heroin." He protested, but his eyes flicking back and forth gave him away.

"You're not fooling anyone. Just give her, her fucking heroin. God you're an idiot!" Piper spouted, arms crossed, frustrated. Alex smirked, playing her tongue across her top lip. Matt eyed her questioningly to which she responded with a shrugged.

"I'd listen to the girl if I was you." She remarked, raising an eyebrow. Matt's eyes flickered to the end of the street where a cop car sat, monitoring the activity.

"You truly want to take it now?" he asked, eyeing her up and down. Piper locked her jaw, possessive of Alex. Matt reached out and drew Alex towards him. "I'll ship it out for you tomorrow… but you gotta do me a favor." He remarked, one hand lifting her chin. Alex shot him a look of revulsion.

"Lesbian remember? I don't crave what you have to offer." She scowled in response, attempting to back away. Matt shrugged, indifferent until Piper stepped forward.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Her." She growled, glaring at him "Or you will regret it" Matt detached his hands, holding them above his head in mock surrender, but that wasn't sufficient enough for her. "Now give us the goddamn shipment!" she shouted, hyper aware of the cop close by. She just wanted to get out of here, to go home and embrace her drug dealer girlfriend.

"Alright alright. Damn Vause, call off your guard dog." He complained, catching Alex's eyes. Alex shrugged, as Matt turned to retrieve the boxes from his basement. Alex's eyes once again drifted across Piper, Piper smirked at her, holding her head high.

"Nice job, babe." She pronounced, reaching for Piper. Piper melted under her touch, her heart fluttering and her strength dissipating beneath Alex's stunning gaze. Matt returned seconds later with the package. All 20 pounds of it. He glimpsed sideways at the cop and trudged out towards the vehicle. Piper opened the door, her hand trembling nervously. She quickly pulled it behind her back, casting minute glances at the cop who appeared ignorant to the exchange that was transpiring before him.

Alex took Piper's trembling hand in hers, tracing her finger across her palm. Piper settled faintly but irritation flittered through her. She didn't anticipate transporting 20 pound of heroin back home, and she was abruptly relieved that the house was 10 minutes away and not an hour like a lot of Alex's runs were. Runs she refused to accompany Alex on.

"Don't anticipate having anymore drop offs from me. You fucked up." She pronounced turning from him and opening the door for Piper. Piper descended into the seat, glancing up at Alex though Alex was oblivious as she turned and shut the door.

"Alex, I'm sorry…" Matt started to plea, clearly not welcoming the thought of losing his drugs. Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"You don't get it do you? That is cash. That is 100,000 dollars or more. Maybe, MAYBE I would have overlooked an ounce or so but that… that is a major amount." She reprimanded and turned from him, not permitting him to speak any more as she ascended into the car. "Farewell, Matt."

Piper turned to her, Annoyance boiling deep inside. "Alex, what the fuck are we doing…" she remarked glancing at the package. Alex shrugged, pulling her in to kiss her before she started the car.

"Business Pipes, I told you, I've got to keep my business under control." She remarked. Piper shook her head turning away.

"Alright. Can we just get home?" she asked frustrated. Alex sighed and turned back towards the road. Nodding.


	5. Needed in Bali

"**That was really brave. I mean it was dumb, but brave." – Alex**

Alex slowed to a halt in front of her house, getting out silently, Piper eluding eye contact as she followed her out. Alex reached into the back, pulling out the package as she sauntered towards the door. It was unpleasantly silent between them and Alex felt more panicky than before. She normally wasn't like this. Normally she couldn't care less but Piper was different, exceptional.

Alex set the package down, out of eyesight of any guests and, of course, Piper, then walked back out, her eyes meeting Piper's. She stepped closer to her, feeling Piper melt as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you." She murmured into her ear, her lips tracing down her jawline, nipping at her neck gently. She felt Piper clench her shirt, moaning softly and a smirk spread across her face.

"I love you too" Piper responded, exhaling as Alex ran her hands down her slender body, weaving them up under her shirt, her hands messaging her breast tenderly. Alex moaned quietly as Piper tugged gently on her hair. Suddenly the awkwardness dissipated and all that was left was sexual tension, desire, and want.

The pleasure was abruptly cut off when Alex's phone rang piercingly, reverberating through the dining room. Alex sighed in frustration, reluctantly pulling away from Piper. "Just one minute okay?" she requested, her eyes begging Piper to understand. Piper nodded, feeling slightly annoyed but smiled at her lovingly.

Alex strolled to her phone, flipping it open hastily.

"What's going on?" she questioned, beginning her ritual pacing while she planned.

"We need you in Bali." The deep voice, Kupra, responded. Alex sighed inwardly, knowing this was going to cause problems between Piper and her.

"What's going on?" she asked, sure he wasn't going to tell her over the phone but she had no reason not to ask, it was a thing. She heard Kupra sigh inwardly.

"We lost an importer, we need you here for awhile… keep the flow here running smoothly." He replied. Alex ran a hand through her hair, her eyes falling to the floor. She couldn't say no to Kupra, he would fuck her over quicker than she could breath and if she was being honest she didn't want to say no, she enjoyed the thrill.

"Yeah, sure, alright. When do you need me?" her voice sounded strong, despite the nerves that were working themselves up inside her. She felt better know he couldn't hear her weakness.

"Two weeks. I've got it until then. I'll get your ticket set up; it'll be ready for you to pick up on the 24th… so you have 12 days to get ready." He remarked, voices beginning to fill the background.

She scoffed but replied with an okay and ended the conversation on that, closing the phone. She would expect her ticket on the twenty fourth, now it was convincing Piper to come with her. She would wait for the appropriate time. For now, she set he phone on the counter and returned to Piper, who flashed a beautiful smile at her as walked into the room. Alex returned the smile, running a hand through her hair.

"Where was I?" She said, grinning devilishly. Piper smirked, stepping up to her as she pulled her own shirt over her head. Alex smiled, her eyes engulfing the sight before her.

Piper reached up, her hands entangling with Alex's hair as she pulled her face down, letting her lips graze hers. Alex kissed down her jaw line to her neck, pushing Piper against the wall. Piper groaned as Alex's kisses trailed down her stomach. Alex placed a strategic kiss on Piper's thigh and smirked as Piper groaned. She lifted the dress, pulling her underwear down to the ground.

She slid under her dress, kissing her thigh softly. Piper sucked in a breath as Alex ran her tongue along her clit, inserting one finger, pushing her finger against her wall. Piper groaned, placing one hand against the wall to hold herself up as Alex inserted a second one, starting a rhythmic motion in sync with Piper's moaning.

She pulled Piper to the brink then slowed, prolonging the ache inside her stomach. Slowly she worked her back up, again pulling away. Piper groaned in frustration as Alex smirked. Alex worked her back up, finally pushing her over. Piper shook beneath her touch and slid down towards the floor as Alex pulled away.

"God you're so damn sexy." Alex remarked, pushing her lips into Piper's as she landed on the floor. Piper weakly returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around Alex's waist. Piper pulled away and smiled. Alex returned a smile but it fell slightly. "Listen, Piper… I'm being asked to go to Bali." She remarked softly as Piper's face flushed.

"When do you leave?" she asked, curiously.

"Two weeks." Alex responded, reaching out her hand to Piper with a gentle smile.

"Then we have two weeks to enjoy our time together." She replied, smiling playfully. Alex laughed, pulling her against her quickly.


	6. I Want You To Come

"**But I'm so cute, look how cute I am." –Piper Chapman**

A week had passed since the news of her temporary move to Bali had interrupted her life with Piper and Alex still was unsure how to go about asking Piper to go. They had enjoyed their time together and somewhere inside she was sure Piper was hoping she'd ask, but what if she wasn't. Alex surely didn't want to chase this beautiful woman away. Alex smiled briefly as Piper turned her way, busy folding the clothes.

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go to dinner, somewhere fancy?" Piper questioned, turning back to Alex. "I mean we only have a week left… then I was thinking we could come home for dessert." She remarked, smirking at the end. Alex raised an eyebrow as she settled back into bed, reaching for the book on her nightstand.

"The dessert part sounds fun." Alex replied with a wink, making Piper catch her breath somewhat. Alex chuckled as she turned her attention to her book, clicking on the music beside her for Piper.

Piper turned, moving her hips suggestively as she danced to the music, paying very little mind to the actual words, which bordered suggestive as well. Alex paused, peeking up over her book. Piper felt the eyes on her and slowly turned, catching Alex off guard and making her lose focus completely. She closed her book, letting a small smile play across her lips.

"Get over here." She commanded, smiling. Piper returned it, continuing the hip movement as she turned towards Alex. She reached the hems of her shirts, grasping them tight in her hands as she pulled the shirt up over her head, staring at Alex all the while.

Alex stared, extending a hand and motioning her over, mouthing 'come here'. Piper strutted over, grasping the bedpost in her hand and half spinning her towards the bed. She leaned her back against it, a playful smile running across her face as she continued her brief strip tease.

"Are you going to miss me?" she asked softly, never losing eye contact with Alex.

"Yes," Alex started, her eyes scanning Piper's body intensely, she shook her head, completely losing her self control, "too much." She paused and without thinking blurted "Come with me."

"What?" Piper asked, feeling somewhat shell-shocked at the question but continuing, not daring to pause. She knew, despite the question, that she was getting Alex completely hot and bothered and it turned her on.

"Come to Bali." She answered, clicking the music off quickly, fearing this would turn into a conversation, possibly a heated one. "Come with me, I mean it, I'll buy you a plane ticket." Piper climbed onto the bed, sitting on her knees, her face a mixture of excitement and disbelief.

"Are you serious?" even her words came out in a disbelieving voice. Alex crawled over to her, a devilish grin spreading across her face.

"Yes" She answered, raising her eyebrows slightly as she leaned in, kissing Piper's chest. Piper's lip parted unintentionally. "Come with me," she started, wrapping an arm around Piper's waist "Quit your job and come with me."

"Well I'd…." Piper paused, catching her breath as Alex's hand ran up her side. "I'd have to give notice" she finished, feeling a need clenching in her stomach as Alex kissed her neck tenderly.

"You're a fucking waitress you don't have to give notice." Alex laughed, kissing Piper's cheek, desperately wanting more of the girl in front of her.

"Will I get in trouble?"

"Oh God I hope so." Alex said with a diabolical laugh. She leaned in, placing another kiss on Piper's neck her hands searching Piper's body. Piper moaned softly, moving in as Alex pulled away, longing for a kiss despite the words that hung on her lips.

"You know what I mean." She whispered, inches from Alex's face. Alex carefully brushed the hair from her face.

"You don't have to do anything, you're just their to keep my company." She replied, moving in to dominate her lips, kissing her deeply. Piper responded with just as much desire and need. "Come on babe, I want you to come" Alex remarked, reaching her hands down to push against Piper, "And I want you to come. " she kissed her passionately, pulling her against her, rubbing her softly. Piper moaned roughly in her eyes, "yes? Is that a yes?" she asked.

Piper managed a 'yes' between kisses, allowing Alex to kiss her deeper, granting her access. Piper sighed as Alex pulled her to bed. Relieved by the turn out and intrigued by her oh so sexy girlfriend.


	7. Cover Story

"**I always miss you until you're here." –Nicky**

**Piper Chapman**

Piper zipped the suitcase close, nervousness settling over her like a drape. She closed her hands around a necklace, staring out the window of their house. Alex had left an hour ago to take out a shipment to one of her mules while Piper stayed behind, packing.

Once the suitcase was full, Piper fell back to the bed, stretching out. Her body relaxed almost immediately but her mind never settled. Instead, it sped up. She questioned if this was the appropriate choice. Should she be going with Alex? Was that a safe thing to do? She didn't have time to contemplate before the phone rang.

"Hello Dad." She answered with a smile.

"Hello Honey, how are things?" He asked, a smile hidden in his voice. Her response was quick and easy.

"We're doing great. Just finished packing, we will be leaving tomorrow." She remarked. Piper had told her father that she was going to Bali with Scott and Polly, both of whom had agreed to cover for her, Scott even cheering her on with her lesbian relationship to which Piper felt grateful.

"That's good honey, make sure to call us sometime when you get there."

"No problem, well I better go. I love you dad." She said with a smile. He returned the 'I love you' and hung up, leaving Piper alone yet again. At least some of her family supported her.

Piper swung around as the door creaked open, her heart speeding up, settling once she realized it was Alex. Alex chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow to Piper.

"Aren't even out of the country yet and you're already pissing your pants." She laughed. Piper chucked one of the bed pillows at her, glaring. Alex chucked it back, watching as Piper caught it full on and smiled. "Nice catch, kid." She remarked, sauntering towards her.

Piper uttered a thanks, her balance being thrown off as Alex pulled her against her body. Piper sighed softly, allowing Alex to entrap her, her heart racing. Piper tilted her head up, her eyes dropping to Alex's lips in hopes of a kiss to which Alex obliged gladly.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you're coming with me." Alex remarked, her hand sliding up under Piper's shirt, her fingers trailing up her spine. Piper groaned softly against Alex's as a smirk played across her face.

"Me too." Piper mumbled, her own hands wandering up under Alex's shirt, grasping her breasts gently in her hand. All her worries she had early faded away into the background, fading into the lust and passion that now overwhelmed her ever thought.

Alex pushed her back against the wall, pinning her hands to the side with a satisfied smirk. Piper groaned, leaning her head against the wall as Alex began to kiss her way down her stomach, her hands held firmly at her side by Alex's relentless grip. Alex released her hands briefly as she slid Piper's pants to the floor, kissing the inside of her thigh, her tongue moving up it towards her clit. She swirled her tongue making Piper groan, grabbing at Alex's hair.

Piper felt her body tensing and relaxing to Alex's movements, her mind completely focused on the woman before her. Her fingers entwined in her hair as she leaned back against the wall. With in ten minutes her body clenched and shook as Alex pushed her over the edge, she crumbled to the floor, stopping Alex before she could do the same thing as last night.

"Alex.." she stammered, breathless "They'll be here soon." She remarked. Alex stopped and looked at the clock.

"Shit. I have to get things ready for the meeting too." She remarked. Piper ran a hand through her hair nervously but nodded.

"You'll get to meet Poppy." She replied with a smile, kissing Alex gently as she pulled her pants back on.


	8. Intake Increase Deal

**Scene again, sorry guys. I have to do the scene before they go to Bali haha. Tell me what you think? And sorry I had a busy day AND writers black which sucked but here you go =) Oh and just so you all know, I was thinking that if you guys like this story, when it's over I was going to make a second one based on Alex after Piper leaves her. What do you think? I mean it won't be done for awhile but I have ideas for the first chapter and I'd like to start working on it.**

**Piper Chapman**

Alex grabbed the champagne bottle smiling as she walked it over to Piper, raising her eyebrows playfully. Piper smiled as Alex popped the top off the Champagne bottle, the champagne foaming out around her hand. Piper watched as Alex ran her tongue up the side of the bottle, catching the foam in her mouth. A deep craving settled in her stomach.

**Alex Vause**

Alex grabbed a glass, filling it for Piper and handing it off. "It's a party." Alex smiled, hearing Piper remark on the taste.

"I feel like, I'm playing house." Piper teased, hand on her hip as she held up her glass.

"You wanna play doctor instead?" Alex remarked, raising her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling devilishly. Piper smiled at her and immediately Alex knew she had pressed her buttons. Her face flushed slightly as she shifted herself.

"This place is insane!" Polly exclaimed, walking out behind Piper. Alex rolled her eye, jealous of the relationship her and Piper shared and also somewhat nervous of her being here.

"Cheers." Alex smiled, eyeing Polly.

"Great to meet you, Holly." She greeted, enjoying the look of annoyance that came over Polly's face when she screwed up her name… yet again. Polly glanced over at Piper and then back at Alex as she took a drink from the bottle.

"It's Polly, actually." Polly retorted. Alex pursed her lips glancing over at Piper who stared at her adoringly.

"Right, Polly Hobbie." She joked, holding back a laugh. Piper kept her eyes on Alex the whole time, even as Polly showed her obvious dislike. Alex caught one of the ring leaders in her drug cartel's eyes, distracting her from the scene before her, making her blood run cold. "Would you excuse me for a minute? I have to go play hostess." Alex asked, leaning in and kissing Piper's cheek. She could feel Polly's eyes on her as she walked away, but at the moment, that was the least of her worries.

**Piper Chapman**

Piper smiled at Polly, watching as Alex walked away and immediately longing for her to return. Despite Polly's disapproving look. "She's better in smaller groups." Piper tried to reason, irritated at the 'yeah right' look Polly returned.

"Think she'll remember my name then?" Polly questioned, clearly annoyed.

"Are you being pissy because I'm seeing a woman?" Piper replied. She knew Polly had agreed to cover for her but she also knew Polly had been unsure about the whole woman thing.

"I'm being pissy because you're seeing an asshole!" Polly retorted, glaring at Piper.

"I think you're overreacting a little bit Molly." Piper joked. Polly rolled her eyes in response.

"There's a weird energy in here. Not to mention she's loaded and she's what? Like 30? Trust fund?" Polly inquired. Piper felt her nerves prickle at Polly's suspicions.

"No, she works… things." Piper replied nervously, unsure how to cover or what to say. "I can't believe you're giving me shit for this. You dated your teacher!" Piper's mind faded back to Alex, causing her to miss what Polly said next. "I… really like her." Piper said, sounding like a schoolgirl admitting her crush.

"Do you like her or her things?" Polly questioned, and immediately Piper became aggravated.

"Oh I get it, you're feeling threatened."

"Oh Jesus, fuck off. I'm just looking out for you."

"Well don't. I'm happy." Piper smiled, trying hard to make Polly understand.

"Well then don't expect me to be there when you're not happy anymore."

"Okay, I wont… expect that. But you will be, because you love me."

"Of course I do, you stupid Lesbian." Polly laughed, Piper's stress and annoyance faded.

"Mmm, you spoiled bitch." She said, Polly opened her mouth, immediately being cut off by Piper. "I came seven times last night." Piper laughed, smiling enthusiastically.

"Well… that's just excessive."

**Alex Vause**

Alex lead the man to one of the rooms, throwing one last glance at Piper with a smile.

"Beautiful." He commented, gazing at the furniture. Alex felt her stress build, holding her glass tightly in her hands.

"Thank you." She responded tersely.

"You're doing well." He said, nodding at her as her eyes dropped to the ground.

"I am." She replied, nodding. She didn't want to share casual talk with this man, she wanted to get to business and get out. He sat back in the chair before looking back up at Alex.

"We'd like to increase your output."

"I'm always curious about who we is. Is that like when they say that froufrou vests are in this season, you know what I mean?" she questioned, trying her hardest to sound relaxed, disappointed by her lack of control in this situation.

"No I don't know what you mean." He replied, looking annoyed as he took a sip of his drink. Alex felt her insides freeze up, glancing around the room nervously.

"How much?" she questioned, unsure.

"One hundred thousand. A month."

"Oh, Jesus." She replied, astonished. Concern washed over her slightly, this could make or break a relationship with Piper and she almost felt like it was going to be the break it.

"What can I say, we're back in Vogue. Give the people what they want."

"Well, I'm gonna need a few more kids and more cash up front for treats." She remarked, completely overwhelmed.

"Whatever you need. As always. Cupra will be happy to hear. We value your role in this organization."

"Good. Glad I'm not expendable." She scoffed, her eyes following every hand movement.

"We'll give you a call in a few days to arrange the next drop."

"Can't wait." She replied. She would go to Bali and chances were she would have to leave in a few days. Now she couldn't wait to get out of the country. "Cheers." She finished, taking another drink from her bottle, the liquid tingling her throat, praying to let the night fade into her drunken thoughts.


	9. Morning After

**Alex Vause**

Alex glanced over towards the clock at her bedside. The bright lettering read six in the morning. Alex scowled at the clock, turning her back to it, her groggy eyes meeting Piper's. A smiled danced across Piper's face causing Alex to smile in return, her stomach flittering slightly as she stared at the beautiful woman next to her.

"Good morning." Alex grumbled as she leaned in, kissing Piper's lips lightly before slowing sitting up. Piper returned the good morning as Alex swung her feet of the side of the bed, yawning. She hadn't mentioned the conversation she had had the night before about the increase of heroin, and to be honest she wasn't quite sure how to bring up that conversation. She was sure Piper had defended her when she was hanging out with Polly, and she knew Piper would keep even this under wraps like she had before, but the increase was so large, it would make her work hours longer, which Piper had a problem with already.

"When's our flight?" Piper questioned as she pushed herself up off the bed, interrupting Alex's train of though. Alex turned towards her, her eyes skimming Piper's body, catching at her eyes.

"Two this afternoon." She responded, a dangerous gleam sparked in her eyes, her attention thrown off guard as Piper gave her an all over seductive grin. Alex raised her eyebrows, motioning with her finger for Piper to come to her. Piper diligently moved forward, her face inches from Alex's. Alex pressed her lips against Piper's gently, her hands wandering under Piper's shirt, fingers dancing along her rib cage, up to her breast.

Piper groaned with pleasure against Alex's lips, causing Alex to smile. Alex pulled her in closer, pressing their bodies together as she pulled Piper's shirt up over her head, tossing it to the ground a short distance away. Alex laid Piper back on the bed, climbing onto her with a smile.

"I love you Pipes." Alex whispered, her lips skimming Piper's ear lobe.

"I love you too." Piper responded, snaking her hands up Alex's shirt with a soft sigh. Alex moaned quietly against Piper's neck, her lips moving down over her breasts, swirling her tongue briefly as she skimmed over her stomach, pushing her pants to the ground gingerly. Her tongue played across Piper's waistline, moving slowly towards her clit. She sucked gently, her hands caressing every inch of Piper. Piper moaned in response, entangling her fingers in Alex's hair.

Alex teased Piper's senses, bringing her to the brink of orgasm before dropping her back down into bittersweet pleasure. She repeated the act several times, her tongue repeating and changing course equal amounts of times.

"God, Alex!" Piper groaned. Alex smiled, allowing Piper to fall over the brink, her body shaking slightly as Alex pulled away, wiping her mouth against her hand as she smiled down at piper. Piper's breaths came out hard and heavy, her chest rising and falling in sync. Alex's eyes glimpsed over Piper's naked body and a smirk tugged at the corner of lips.

"Come on babe, let's get ready to go." She remarked, grasping Piper's shirt in her hand and chucking it at Piper's face. Piper responded to the playful gesture with a laugh, her own eyes exploring Alex's body.

"How about a shower before breakfast?" Piper questioned flirtatiously, tossing the shirt back at Alex with a wink.

**(Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated the stories! I'm trying to get everything in order for this new job and everything, it'll be more regular once things have settled down. Hope you like this chapter and please review if you have a minute I like to know your thoughts. I'll update 'I Heart You' tomorrow sometime as I got completely distracted from my writing thanks to a movie with Laura Prepon in it so… yeah haha but it's already started it's just a matter of editing it and finishing it. Thank you for your patience!)**


	10. I Love Showers

Some of Alex's most vulnerable moments were when she was having sex with Piper. She shivered internally as Piper's hands traced across her breast, tickling down her ribs until the clenched around her waist. Alex groaned as Piper's lips pressed firmly against her naked stomach, her guard slipping completely. Her hands ran through Piper's hair as she moved her lips down her stomach, pressing against her waistline. Alex whimpered, her body shaking with anticipation.

Piper smiled against Alex's skin, enjoying the way Alex became so easily vulnerable the moment Piper's lips touched her exposed skin. She loved the way she shook with excitement as she ran her nails across Alex's inner thigh, tracing up to her clit.

Alex moaned leaning against the cool tile. She was so overwhelmed by the passion she has completely forgotten about the warm water splashing against her body as it hit Piper's back. Sensations overwhelmed every nerve in her body, making her body tense.

She moaned louder as Piper ran her tongue along her softly. The rest of the shower rushed by until Alex slid against the tile panting. Piper smiled at her, causing Alex to laugh.

"Terrible wasn't it?" Piper chuckled softly, winking. Alex shoved her back under the running water, to which Piper responded by throwing her head back and laughed as the water slid across her naked body. Alex's eyes traced over Piper's curves as she reached out and pulled her close again.

"You're beautiful" she awed, kissing Piper's lips gently. Piper fell into the kiss, her body relaxing against Alex, who tensed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, meeting Alex's eyes as she reached back, turning the water off.

"We're gonna be late… fuck! If we miss this flight we are totally screwed!" Alex fretted, getting to her feet as quickly as was possible without falling. She reached her hand out to Piper helping her to her feet slowly. She kissed her once more before climbing out of the shower and searching frantically for clothes. Piper walked out after her, Alex freezing momentarily as her eyes wondered across Piper's naked body.

"Babe, get dressed." She chuckled, moving towards her. Piper laughed softly and stepped back, pointedly grabbing the bra and shirt she had thrown onto the dresser the night before and slipped into the bathroom. Alex smiled as she put her bra on, threw on her black v-neck shirt and pulled her underwear and jeans on. Piper walked out moments later with a flowing blue shirt and jeans. Alex smiled in approval and reached her hand out to Piper.

"Let's get out of here." Alex smiled, pulling Piper to the door.


End file.
